Edward Sundae
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: It's exactly how it sounds.


**Title:** Edward Sundae

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer:** All Stephenie's. She's just not letting Edward live up to his potential. ;-D

* * *

"You need to eat something," he said hoarsely.

"Don't wanna," I mumbled, continuing my exploration of his chest. Much tastier than food, and certainly more interesting. Maybe I ought to be offended if he could think of feeding me at a time like this.

"But your stomach is –" he broke off to let out what could only be described as a purr as I licked his navel – "is growling like mad. I won't – mmm – won't have you starve for me –"

I paused to speak. "I'm not starving, and I'm not going to eat right now because that means I would have to stop. And I don't want to."

"Well…maybe not…" Edward murmured in a far away voice, and suddenly he wasn't underneath me anymore. I sat up and looked around, but he had completely disappeared.

"Edward!" I cried, now _definitely_ offended. How dare he leave me when I was…well, when I was doing whatever you called what I was doing. "I could divorce you for this!"

"You wouldn't divorce me," his smug voice floated in. I turned to find him standing in the doorway.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I said archly, taking in the tray of food he'd brought with him. Damn him and his over-attentiveness.

"Of course you wouldn't. Getting married at 18 was embarrassing enough for you. You wouldn't make it worse by getting divorced a week later."

"Just try me," I grumbled. "Where did you get all that?"

"The kitchens," he answered, returning to the bed.

I blinked. "You went down into the hotel kitchens, where you're most certainly not allowed, _naked_?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, no one was there. Besides, I moved too fast for any human to see me. Relax."

"Oh, sure," I said. "My husband just went streaking. Why should I be worried?"

"You'll never learn to trust me, will you?" Edward said, presenting the tray to me. I surveyed the contents. A bowl of ice cream, chocolate sauce, chopped strawberries, a can of whipped cream…

"This is not a very nutritious meal," I said, wondering what, exactly, he was up to.

He shrugged. "Well, you said you weren't going to eat if you had to stop what you were doing. I didn't think you would find eating steak off me very appealing."

"Eating – eating _off_ you?" I sputtered. "But – won't that gross you out?"

He quirked an amused eyebrow at me. "If that were the case, I wouldn't have suggested it. Do you find the idea unattractive?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Here," he said, lying back with the dish of ice cream. "I think you're just not sure how to go about it."

I bristled. "And you are?"

"Well, no," he chuckled, "But I think I remember how to make a sundae. First the ice cream –" he dribbled the half-melted mess onto his stomach. We were going to need clean sheets after this. "Then the chocolate..." He reached for the chocolate sauce and poured it overtop. "Then I believe whipped cream is customary –" the sound of the spraying cream seemed especially loud as he made a line from his chest to his navel. "And, well, normally there would be a cherry on top, but I couldn't find one, so, we'll have strawberries –" and he dropped the finely chopped pieces into the mess.

I stared at him in disbelief. He'd just smothered himself in food that he found completely disgusting in order that I might lick it off him. It would be the equivalent of me covering myself in blood…

"You're kinkier than I expected," I said, still staring. The melting ice cream was sliding lower, past his navel and into the line of auburn hair beneath. I shivered.

"Does that bother you?" he asked teasingly, but beneath his playful tone, I heard a note of insecurity.

"No," I said quickly. "I just…hope I can keep up."

"I have complete faith in you," he said solemnly, although the mischievous glint remained in his eyes.

Well, it wouldn't do to let an Edward sundae go to waste. I saw a strawberry threatening to fall from his side and darted forward to catch it with my tongue. A hint of vanilla ice cream and chocolate mixed with the strawberry on my tongue, and it seemed all the sweeter for having come into contact with Edward's skin. I moaned and went back for more, finding a bit of chocolate near his nipple, a trickle of ice cream along his ribs, another strawberry on his hip.

"You can't imagine how that feels," he groaned, never taking his eyes off me. I could see, hear, and feel him react to every touch of my tongue, and I liked that – it was empowering.

"Tell me," I murmured, continuing to clean him off.

"It's – it's the contrast," he breathed, "Between warm and cool. And your tongue is so, so soft…"

I fought to hide my blush. "I thought you didn't feel the cold," I mumbled against his skin.

"I feel it," he said, jerking a little as I dipped my tongue into his navel. "It just…doesn't hurt me."

"Interesting," I commented, although at the moment, I really didn't care. I was too concerned with clearing every bit of Edward's skin. I'd nearly finished, following the line down his chest, but there was still the bit that had slid low onto his hips. He actually trembled as my tongue touched the more sensitive area. I almost laughed – I was making a vampire tremble, helpless as a lamb, and I was the lion now.

"Bella," he breathed, "Please hurry." His tone was pleading, desperate, and that surprised me. I smiled to myself and decided to take my sweet time. He'd teased and tormented me enough to deserve some payback.

When I finally finished, he reached for me, but I held up a hand to stop him – and he, being a gentleman, complied. If only he knew how devious I intended to be.

I reached for the can of whipped cream and sprayed a dollop onto my finger. I pretended to contemplate it for a moment, then licked it off decidedly. I glanced up to Edward, who watched me with a mixture of wariness and hunger.

Offering him a grin, I sprayed more of the whipped cream on my finger. Quickly, hoping that his vampire speed wouldn't allow him to stop me, I smeared the sweet substance along the head of his very, very erect penis.

He let out a low, warning growl, but I knew he would have stopped me if he'd really wanted to. Besides, I was too curious to stop now. If he would only allow me to try what I wanted…

I leaned down…he wasn't stopping me…I bolstered my courage and reached out with my tongue…

And then I tasted him, sweet and heady under the whipped cream. I'd often wondered at the appeal of this act, had always thought it sounded rather disgusting, but I enjoyed it, much more than I ever would have expected. Then again, this was Edward. I enjoyed everything that involved Edward.

"Bella – Bella, I don't think you should –" Edward groaned.

I ignored him and swiped off the rest of the whipped cream with a swirl of my tongue. He gasped, loudly, and suddenly I was on my back, pinned to the mattress, with Edward's dark eyes burning into mine.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, speaking almost too quickly to be understood, "I had to stop you – I didn't think I could handle that yet."

"Well," I said breathlessly, unreasonably excited by the sudden change of events, "Maybe you shouldn't start what you can't finish."

He growled and as quickly as that, he was inside me.

"Edward!" I gasped, my entire body thrilling at the invasion. He grasped my hips and began to move, purposefully and finely controlled. Nevertheless, every thrust pushed deeper inside me, and every animalistic sound that tore from his throat sent me further over the edge.

He was finally letting go of that cool exterior, and what lie beneath was even better. I was unbearably aroused.

"Bella," he murmured, his cold breath caressing my neck, "I can't control myself with you…you're too much for me…"

I knew he meant that as a warning, as his own personal failing, but I rejoiced to hear it. I felt powerful in his arms, beautiful, wanted. And that made me want him even more.

The fire was burning brightly now, growing hotter with every touch of our bodies. The flames licked my nerves, from the tips of my toes to my fingers clutching his back. He moved faster, to the point that it was almost painful – almost, but not quite. Instead, he stoked the flames with a friction that was almost unbearable.

I felt the tension growing in his shoulders, and he reached down to touch my most sensitive spot, hastening my climax. I rode the waves of sensation until it finally hit, that supreme ecstasy of feeling, weightless, awash with heat and pleasure. My blood pulsed through me and every ounce of it cried out for him.

He was relentless as he searched for his own release, never ceasing in his steady rhythm, and I was locked in the tide as he finally came – he went absolutely still and buried his groan in my shoulder. I held him to me until he calmed, enjoying the intimacy and the afterglow, until he pulled away and collapsed onto the bed beside me.

"That was a good idea," I murmured contentedly, curling into the crook of his arm.

"Which part?" he asked as he smoothed back my damp hair.

I laughed. "All of it."

He chuckled in response, and I snuggled into his side, resting my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. I pulled away abruptly, however, finding the position distinctly uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" he asked, staring in bewilderment at my wrinkled nose.

I frowned. "You're all sticky."

Edward laughed out loud and then scooped me up in his arms. I held on helplessly as he ventured toward the suite's expansive bathroom. "I'd better take a bath, then. And you're coming with me."


End file.
